The Haunted Star
The Haunted Star is a yacht in Port Charles harbor. It has recently been used as a night club. History Early Days In 1980, The Haunted Star arrived in the Port Charles harbor as the Cassadine cruise ship named the Titan. It was the yacht that originally brought brothers Tony and Victor Cassadine to town. The Cassadines teamed up with Alexandria Quartermaine and managed to get their hands on the ice princess, the world's largest uncut diamond. They then used the yacht to travel to their partner Mikkos Cassadine, inviting several guest on board for the journey. As the Titan left Port Charles, Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio snuck on board and were surprised when they found that Laura Baldwin stowed away with them. The yacht brought them all to the Cassadines tropical Private Island, where Alexandria and Tony were killed in Mikkos’s ice chamber. Luke later used the chamber to kill Mikkos himself. Short of a year later, Mikkos’s widow, Helena Cassadine decided to give the yacht as a wedding present to Luke and Laura who renamed it Haunted Star. Luke, Laura and Robert all bunked onboard and went into business opening a nightclub on the yacht. On its first Grand Opening Night in 1982, The Star was host to a sports benefit attended by Port Charles finest citizens. When the Community Sports Center announces their closing due to money issues, Luke and Blackie Parrish arrange for Eddie Phillips (Sammy Davis Jr.), to star in a charity performance hosted at the Haunted Star. Luke later decided to put the yacht up for sale after Laura "disappeared" on the docks having been kidnapped by the Cassadines. It was sold in 1983, after Luke was presumed dead in a avalanche. Re-Visit In 2000, Helena travels with a kidnapped Lucky Spencer to dine onboard The Haunted Star. Helena explained to Lucky how the yacht had belonged to Mikkos, and that she had gone to great lengths to secure it. She later sent a model of the ship to taunt Luke and Laura who almost immediately recognize it as their old yacht. Managing to track down the boat, they arrived a few steps behind as Helena and Lucky were long gone. Luke and Laura have a short reminisce onboard the old yacht before Laura discovers a note Lucky left with directions to their next location. Luke's Re-acquirement In 2003, Jasper Jacks won the old yacht for Sam McCall which had now been called The Lucky Lady. When Luke discovered Sam now owned the Haunted Star he team up with her to start a gambling casino there. Skye Chandler Quartermaine, became a partner as well and Luke managed to dupe Sam out of her ownership of the boat. The cash to redecorate and open the casino came from money that Luke found, but it belonged to Faith Roscoe. As a result Faith too, became a partner and Luke entered into a money laundering business with her. On its Grand Opening Night, Luke abandoned both of women while mobster Lorenzo Alcazar had the Haunted Star robbed. Faith was soon arrested for her money laundering and was furious to discover that Skye had given up Faith in exchange for immunity for herself and Luke. The Haunted Star had another grand re-opening in 2006 where Luke hired Coleman Ratcliffe to rob the yacht so he could get his hands on some of the money his wife Tracy Quartermaine had put a hold on. Coleman, in turn, hired Diego Alcazar to help with the scheme. During the heist, the bad men were masked but Lulu Spencer noticed Diego's flashy watch and set in motion a scheme of her own. She caught up with Diego before he could report back to Coleman and took the money minus Diego and Coleman's cut. The Star had its third grand re opening in 2008, when Johnny Zacchara partnered with Luke giving him the money he needed to reopen the place. Since the Zaccharas are a mob organization, Alexis Davis, who was the DA at the time, had the place shut down since it was likely that Johnny was using the casino to launder money from his illegal operations. A couple years later Luke's son, Ethan Lovett took residence on board the ship and worked as a bartender for a short time. Lulu's Ownership When Luke and Ethan left town in 2011, Luke's daughter. Lulu, asked her brother Nikolas Cassadine for money to buy the Star. Nikolas gave her all the money that she needed, and she bought the casino. In 2012, Johnny went into business with Lulu with plans to turn the yacht into a nightclub. Johnny also hired Starr Manning to perform and record on the Haunted Star's re-opening night. Since then, the nightclub has been host to numerous Port Charles events including a Halloween bash and a New Years Eve party. Johnny also had the engines of the haunted star repaired. During this time, The Haunted Star was also temporarily bartended by Cesar Faison under the guise of Duke Lavery. In February of 2013, Johnny gave his share of the club to Starr Manning after he was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murders of his grandfather and Starr's fiancee and daughter. However, Starr left town just a few months later leaving Lulu as the sole owner. Haunted-Star goes Missing In March 2013, the Haunted Star goes missing from the harbor, having been stolen by Helena. She also arranges the kidnapping of Ethan Lovett, holding him hostage onboard the yacht. When Nikolas Cassadine is shot and Lulu goes missing, Luke and Laura become convinced Helena is the prime suspect and with the WSB's assistants, Luke, Laura and Dante Falconeri, successfully locate and board the yacht by helicopter. After rescuing Ethan and a brief shootout, Helena is "killed once and for all" by Luke. Almost two months later The Star was towed back to Port Charles harbor by the WSB. Back in Business In May of 2013 with Lulu's permission, Robert Franco gathers the people that were closest to Jason Morgan, together at the Haunted Star announcing his seeking forgiveness from the citizens of Port Charles. In August 2014, The Haunted Star is host to Levi and Maxie Jones's non-wedding. When it was revealed Levi only wanted the Aztec jewels and revenge for his father, Nathan West manages to stop the wedding. Levi quickly reacts by pulling a gun on Maxie and shooting Mac Scorpio. He and his partner, Scribner, then kidnap Maxie and Lulu. In October 2014, Franco made the Haunted Star the venue for his Halloween wedding to Carly Jacks. However this was a ploy as Franco never really planned to marry Carly. He then took this opportunity to expose her betrayal to both himself and her son Michael Corinthos. In January 2015, when Johnny is released from prison, it is revealed that he bought back his half of The Star. A few weeks later, Lulu hires Morgan Corinthos as the new bartender. In February 2015, Fluke recruits Lulu to hold a party for the A.J. Quartermaine Memorial Clinic onboard the yacht. Before the party, Drew Cain, who was under the control of Helena, plants a bomb on the yacht. However, Drew is able to break his through his mind control and manages to warn Sam about it. Sam contacts her brother, Lucas Jones and warns him, while Michael overhears and finds the bomb. As time runs out, Michael quickly takes the bomb out to the deck, where he runs into Sonny who grabs it and jumps into the harbor just before it explodes. In 2017, Lulu stated that she hired someone to manage the Star and that it practically runs itself meaning Lulu isn't needed as much. On New Years Eve 2017, Carly manipulates Jason Morgan into meeting Sam on board the Haunted Star. Jason and Sam were later startled to find that Drew Cain set the yacht's auto pilot to leave the harbor at midnight as he intended to be on onboard with Sam. In November 2018, the yacht is host to Jordan and Curtis Ashford's wedding reception. However the celebration was cut short, when the body of Kiki Jerome was found on board having been murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. In July 2019, Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin hold their wedding celebration aboard the Haunted Star. Later that night Liesl Obrecht was thrown overboard by Brad Cooper. Additionally, Kim Nero tried to rape Drew Cain, but was stopped by Julian Jerome. In September 2019, after escaping from prison Shiloh flees to the Haunted Star with Jonah Corinthos whom he kidnapped as he believed Jonah was his son Wiley. When Shiloh arrived at the star, he encountered fellow stowaway, Dev Cerci and quickly took the boy hostage after knocking him out. Sam Morgan soon came looking for Dev and while she convinced Shiloh to let Dev and Wiley go, she was taken hostage as well and nearly raped. Shiloh set course for the open seas then put the ship on auto pilot but before they could get far, Jason Morgan arrived and a struggled ensued. Before Shiloh could kill Jason, Sam shot Shiloh in the back with a flare gun and caused him to fall overboard, killing him. Gallery LauraHauntedStar.png|Laura Spencer with a model of The Haunted Star Yacht. (1981) TheHauntedStar.png|'The Haunted Star' (1982) HauntedStar80s.png|'The Haunted Star' (1982) TheHauntedStar1982.png|The outside deck (1982) HauntedStar.jpg|Former Owners Skye Quartermaine, Tracy Quartermaine and Luke Spencer at The Haunted Star. LuluEthanHauntedStar.png|Lulu Spencer and Ethan Lovett talk at The Haunted Star's Casino. (2010) HauntedStarNewYears.png|The renovated Haunted Star as a nightclub. (2012) Lulujohnny11915.png|Current owners Johnny Zacchara and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri The Haunted Star deck.jpg|The deck of the Haunted Star (2019) References Category:Locations Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2010s